


Harpoons, harpoons

by Monday_Writes (Lol_bnhalover)



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Blood and Injury, Hospitals, M/M, Men Crying, Stabbing, Tags Are Hard, Trapped In A Closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26172136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lol_bnhalover/pseuds/Monday_Writes
Summary: Tord once again managed to force him down before slowly feeling up his back, wondering if he could find what was hurting them. "What the hell are you doing you perverted fuck!" Tord's hands grasped something cool and metal, and feeling it more it felt like a rod in shape."T-tom…" Tord breathed shakily. "I think one of your harpoons fell on us… or through us.." Through the little light that crept through the cracks in the door, he could make out the fear that flashed across his face."THROUGH US!?"
Relationships: Tom/Tord (Eddsworld)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Harpoons, harpoons

**Author's Note:**

> Ive been looking for a fic like this for a while bit I never found it. I decided to fix this fandom's lack of harpoons stabbing through two people at once.

"Commie! Can you fuck off? I'm trying to fucking drink in peace but i have to see your face."

"Tom, could you kindly shut the fuck up?" Tord sighed, glaring at his black-eyed roommate. He was currently unpacking some of his things, shoving them haphazardly into their shared closet.

"Make me." Was his simple response. Tord could understand why Tom hated him, he tried to rule the world for god's sake. Even so, he could at least leave tord alone. It was becoming unbearable with how he was being treated. "Can't you go fuck off to matts room or something?" 

"Tom! We are sharing this room, so will you let me unpack? If you're  _ that  _ bothered, why do you fuck off to matts room?" Tord said, grabbing a stack of henti and shoving it into a far corner. 

"You're not kicking me out of my room!" Tom said, a lot closer than he had been previously. 

"So stop whining like a baby!" tord spun around to face him, done with tom and his stupid mouth.

"Make me!" Tom got right up in Tord's space, a testing smirk on his face. Tord grabbed him by his jumper, just about ready to throttle his ass. Tom shoved him back. They began to fight, scuffling around. That was until tord lost his balance, and since he was still holding on to tom, he was pulled down with him.

"OW!" Tord shouted as tom fell on top of him, sending them both crashing into the closet. The door slammed shut and boxes fell on top of them. A sharp pain pierced his chest, leaving him gasping in pain. They were bathed in darkness, leaving Tord feeling even more disorientated and slightly panicked.

"God damnit!" Tom huffed, seeming like he was also in pain. They both yelped in pain when Tom attempted to move. Despite the obvious pain he was causing, Tom still tried to get up.

"Stop moving!" tord growled, griping toms lower back to keep him from moving. 

"Get the hell off me commie!" Tom spat, squirming around and making it hurt even more. Tord once again managed to force him down before slowly feeling up his back, wondering if he could find what was hurting them. "What the hell are you doing you perverted fuck!" Tord's hands grasped something cool and metal, and feeling it more it felt like a rod in shape.

  
  


"T-tom…" Tord breathed shakily. "I think one of your harpoons fell on us… or through us.." Through the little light that crept through the cracks in the door, he could make out the fear that flashed across his face.

"THROUGH US!?" he screamed, once again trying to move. 

"Stop moving!" tord snapped. "It's in me too you know, that shit hurts. I already have to deal with you laying on me!" Tom huffed but did shut up. Tord wrapped his arms around Tom to make sure he wouldn't move away before gingerly sitting them up. 

He found that half leaning against the wall was the most comfortable position, as Tom's full weight wasn't on him and the other end of the harpoon wasn't being pushed deeper into him. Tord focused on his breathing.

"This is all your fault!" Tom said after a moment, glaring at Tord. With only a few inches between them, their faces were very close.

"My fault? You are the one who wanted to get so close! Why did you even keep those pesky harpoons!?"

"You're the one who came back after everything!"

"I had nowhere else to go! Where was I supposed to stay?"

"Anywhere but here! Go back to your shitty army!"

" I can't!"

"Too bad!"

By the end of it, they were both screaming. Tom was baring his teeth at the other, sorry upset at the fact that not only was he stuck with him, but that he had a harpoon in his chest. Tord just wanted Tom to shut up. When were Edd and Matt going to get home?

"I hate you... Like, I really hate you." Tom breathed, glaring harshly at Tord.

"I know.." Tord wanted to fix their friendship but knew there was no such chance.

"No, I like really fucking hate you!" Tom said again, eyes watery from pain.

"I know! Would you shut up about it?" 

Tom did not stop, and soon it evolved back into screaming insults at the top of their lungs. It went on and on until tord finally just gave up. It wasn't worth it, and he was starting to feel lightheaded. 

"Just gonna give up?" Tom sneered, clutching tords jumper. Tord wondered in amusement what Tom planned to do when they were connected by a metal rod.

"Tom, just shut up.." Tord sighed, closing his eyes and rubbing lightly at his temples. His head was starting to hurt. And so was his chest.

"Why don't you make me?" 

"Just…" tord allowed himself to slump with a tiny whimper, leaning against tom. Was it always this hard to breathe? "You know what? I don't care anymore."

"Commie?" Tom asked, surprised. His body tensed under him, making tord gasp out at the harpoon was shifted inside him and opening up the wound further.

Tord couldn't even begin to form words. It felt like he was being crushed, heavy, and tired.

Surprise turned to confusion.

"What the fuck..? What are you doing?"

Again, Tord was quiet. He barely even moved. 

Confusion turned to anger.

"Hey! You can't just use me as a pillow! Don't fall asleep." 

Nothing. He was oh so tired. 

Anger turned to concern.

"Tord…? Why aren't you answering?" 

Sickly coughs racked his frame, dark crimson dripping past his lips and staining both their jumpers. Tord just wanted to sleep. Sleepaway everything.

Concern turned to fear.

"Oh god.." Tom suddenly sounded very scared. He cupped Tord's face and forced him to meet his eyes. Or at least he tried to, as Tord's eyes were half-lidded and he seemed to be falling asleep. "Hey! Look at me! Don't close your eyes." 

"Im… tired." Tord murmured, feeling the sticky blood run down his back. "I.. I'll just.. Take a little nap."

"No!" Tom snapped, jolting tord, his eyes snapping open. Tom gripped his arm, tears welling up in his ebony eyes. "You can't go to sleep! You have to stay up!"

"But it hurts… Tom... it hurts. I want to sleep." Tord huffed, tiredly glaring at the one thing stopping him from resting. Didn't he have a shred of empathy in him?

"You can't… What if you never wake up..? Then I'll be stuck here!" He whimpered, tears finally falling. Oh.. He was scared. "You can't just leave me here you-you!"

"I.. I wake up soon, Tommy..." Tord stopped him, allowing his eyes to drift shut. It was suddenly hard to breathe, why was it so goddamn hard? Tom whined in fear, shaking tord.

"Tord!" He cracked one crimson eye, begging to go to sleep with only his gaze. Tom stared at him, at the pain in his eyes. Tom knew he couldn't keep him up much longer, that every waking minute was pain. "Promise me, promise me you'll wake up! Promise me please!"

"I promise tom. I.. Promise." Tom closed his eyes, breaths becoming soft. 

"You better not break it you stupid commie," he whispered, holding the unconscious man deathly tight, afraid that if he loosened his grip even a little he'd lose him forever. Tears started to pour even faster, his breathing hitching. "Now you have to wake up, a Promise is a promise!" 

Tom's shoulders shook with sobs, fear filling him. He didn't know why he was so scared over tord. Maybe it was because the thought of him dying was scarier than he could ever imagine. He may not particularly enjoy the norkie's presence, but he wouldn't wish death upon him. He didn't deserve to die, no one does.

"Please…" he whined, brushing his fingers across delicate skin. He felt the expansion of his smooth pale face, no freckle left untouched. He then moved to his scared side, the side he never let anyone get close. It was rough, and each lash left a grove in the dull pink tissue. Tom's heart clenched, knowing he was at fault. He used his jumper sleeve to clean the blood left around his mouth.

The warmth that was tord was bittersweet. He knew he was likely to never hold him like this again. He was scared that all the warmth would leave, and Tord would be freezing cold to the touch. Cold forever. 

"Tord, tom we're home!" Came an angel's voice! It cut through the silence like a knife. 

"Edd! Matt! We're in here! I can't reach the door." Tom yelled back, using all his strength to keep his voice steady. Footsteps came closer to the door, edd mumbling curiously.

"Oh.. Oh my god." Edd gasped as he opened the door. Light flooded the small room he was in, and Tom only sobbed harder as he saw Tord properly. Edd and Matt were by their side in seconds, bombarding him with questions. "Are you okay? What happened? How long have you been here? Is tord okay?" Tom's head spun with every question.

"It hurts but you should focus on Tord. A harpoon fell on us, I don't know how long we've been here, and tord fell asleep a little bit ago." He said slowly, trying his best to answer the questions despite not knowing most of the answers. Edd nodding shakily, eyes frantically scanning their bodies.

"Matt, call 911," Edd breathes, finally tearing his eyes from the bloody mess in front of him. His eyes landed on the ginger next to him who was fumbling with his phone. He then looked back to tom. "Everything is going to be okay, I promise." 

"What if he dies?" Tom asked, again, not quite sure knowing why he was suddenly so fearful over Tord 's health. Maybe Edd was rubbing off on him in the worst ways possible. 

"I…" Edd actually looked at the harpoon that was shot between them. Upon closer inspection, he could see that the harpoon was not right in Tom's chest, but seemingly in a place where no vital organs were. On the other side though, the harpoon looked to be stabbed right through Tord's right lung. "I.. I don't know tom."

"Todd survived one harpoon, I'm sure he'll survive another," Matt reassured, dialing in the number quickly. "Hello? Um, I live on 27 Dirdum Lane. A harpoon stabbed q

through my friend's chest." 

"Okay sir, an ambulance is on its way. Is your friend awake?" The person asked.

"Um, one of them is, the other one fell asleep," Matt said, looking at his friends in deep concern. 

"One of them? There's two?"

"Oh yes, it stabbed them both in the chest. They're connected.." Matt said, reaching out to hold Edd's hand as he began to panic. 

"Okay sir, try not to panic. I'm letting the ambulance know. Would you like to stay on the line until they get there?" They asked.

"No thank you, goodbye." Matt hung up and focused his attention on his friends. Tom was beginning to hyperventilate out of fear. Fear for himself, and his enemy. 

"He has to wake up…" Tom whined quietly, trying to focus on Tord through the blur of his tears. He'd been moving. Even though Tord was in pain he had moved. Now the hole in his chest had grown twice the size. Now he was in even more pain. "He has to…" 

"Tom.." Edd reached out to take his hand, a solemn look on his face. He looked like he was going to be sick.

"He promised me. He promised me he'd wake up and now he has to." Tom was clinging onto whatever he could at this point. Anything that could make him believe things would turn out okay. Because if he allowed himself to believe Tord might die, that he let him in his arms, there was no telling what would happen.

"I don't know tom… it's right in his lung…" edd said, tears slowly making their way down his face. Tom ignored him, continuing to sob. He knew Edd was just trying his best, not wanting to get his hopes up.

Matt sighed softly, getting up to look out the window. What only could've been maybe 10 minutes felt like an eternity before the ambulance finally pulled up. EMT's rushed in with a gurney, gently placing tord and tom on their sides. It took some time, but they managed to get it out the door and into the ambulance

The entire time Tom was in excruciating pain. Every move, every shift sent pain throughout his body. Matt and Edd were by his side, clinging onto each other tightly. Being in the ambulance was terrifying. Whimpering softly, he reached out blindly until he felt Tord's hand, gripping tightly. He just wanted this to be over.

________

Tom slowly began to wake. His eyes weakly opened, but quickly closed them as the bright, sterile, light's nearly blinded him. After a moment he was able to open his eyes fully. He was in a hospital room, Matt sleeping by his side. When had he fallen asleep?? Tom slowly forced himself into a sitting position, surprised by the lack of pain. The movement seemed to wake his ginger companion, as his eyes fluttered open and a small yawn escaped his lips. The moment he realized that he was awake he seemed to light up.

"Tom!" Matt cheered, actually saying his name right. "You're okay! We were so worried about you!" He said, throwing his arms around tom. Tom wheezed, weakly returning the embrace. 

"What happened? You know after I passed out?" He asked, holding Matt a little tighter out of reflex. Matt suddenly went quiet, returning his tight embrace. This scared Tom greatly. "Matt?"

"You passed out in the ambulance, but we were basically at the hospital by then. They had to do emergency surgery on you guys, it took nearly 3 hours just to work on you! You've been out for 3 days now, and tord still hasn't woken up!" Matt spewed, finally taking a breath after everything. Tom paused.

"That's…" why was he so worried? He had no reason to be worried over him. He was alive, shouldn't Tom be happy with that? Wait- no! He shouldn't care. Tord's done so much to them why did he care? If anything he should be mad that stupid commie put him in the hospital.

"Tom? Are you okay?" Matt asked, poking his cheek. Tom swatted his hand away and leaned back into the bed.

"I'm fine, just needed to process all of it. Am I going to be okay? What was the surgery for anyways?" Tom huffed, crossing his arms and trying to look unbothered. 

"They had to separate you guys so they could do individual surgery. You had some internal bleeding so they had to fix that. Thank god the harpoon missed everything important." Matt chuckled, reaching out to grip Tom's hand. It was clear he was doing it more for himself than Tom, but Tom didn't mind all that much. "They said you only need to stay for a day or two after you wake up!"

"At least I'm not dead."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Matt suddenly asked, which Tom was starting to get suspicious of. "You haven't asked about tord yet even though I mentioned him. I'd think you'd want to make sure he's okay?"

"Well he's alive ain't he? You said so yourself. Why should I care?" Tom crossed his arms again and refused to meet Matt's eyes.

"Why should you care? He's our friend, tom!" Matt gasped, shocked by Tom's reaction. The tired Brit just turned up his nose.

"Your friend, he was never my friend. Especially after the incident. I don't care about him, end of story." Tom shot right back. Matt wasn't going to get to him with the whole 'tord is our friend now' bullshit.

"You sure cared when you were in that closet. You were the one crying, saying over and over that he'd wake up." Matt barked, for once leaving Tom with nothing to say. Matt never lashed out like that, so this was a new experience.

"I-"

"I guess it doesn't matter to you that Tord is gonna die, does it?" Matt said, and it felt like all the air left his lungs. 

"He... What? No...he can't…'' Tom stumbled over his words, unable to form a coherent sentence.

"I thought you didn't care Tom. It shouldn't matter if he lives or not." 

"I don't want him to die matt!" Tom said, voice shaking. Matt still looked angry, and all Tom wanted was for this to be some crazy fever dream. "He can't die. He can't."

"Tom, it went straight through his lung! They had to replace the whole thing, and his surgery went on and off for hours. Out one straight into another. We weren't even allowed to see him until yesterday. It's Wednesday, and that happened on Monday!" Matt said, tears falling to the cold floor. 

"Matt..?" The door slid open, and a ruffled edd walked in. For a second he looked excited that Tom was awake, but his expression fell once he noticed how tense they both were. Matt was standing in the middle of the room with a wet face.

"Tord isn't waking up, he never will!" Matt stormed out the room, sniffling and trying to hide his tears. Edd's eyes widened before a solemn look fell over his face. 

"Tom... I'm so sorry. I don't know what got into him, this isn't how you were supposed to find out." Edd sighed, walking over and sitting in the chair that Matt had been using. 

"What did he mean he'll never wake up? What's wrong with tord??" Tom asked, already feeling tears well up in his eyes. 

"The doctors said there's a good chance he'll never wake up. We're going to keep him alive as long as possible, but there's only so long until the doctors will make us pull the plug." Edd sighed sadly. Tom stared wide at his friend, not wanting to believe his ears. 

"No… No this can't be right.." Tom breathed, tears dripping down his face. "He has to wake up. He has to."

"I'm sorry tom, I'm so sorry," Edd said, holding his arms open for a hug. Tom looked conflicted for a second before he buried himself in edds chest. 

"He's gonna wake up, he has to."

"Because he promised you?" Edd asked. Tom nodded, trying to muffle his sobs. Tord had to wake up, he couldn't die. 

Why was it always his fault? Tom tom tom. It's always him, his fault. He shot him down, he got him stabbed. Tom was just a murderer! IT WASN'T EVEN FAIR THAT HE FELT BAD EVERY TIME! He didn't even like him… Right? No, he couldn't like him, Tord had… Oh for the love of fuck he couldn't even think of a good reason!

"I.. i want to see him," Tom said softly, rubbing his sockets. Edd bit his lip but nodded.

"Let's ask the doctors, okay?" Edd said, giving him a tiny smile. Tom nodded, watching as Edd left the room. 

"He's gonna be okay." He whispered to himself. Edd soon returned.

"They said you can go, you just have to come back to your room when visiting hours end," Edd said, helping Tom to his feet. He handed Tom a blue jumper and sweats. "Here ya go!"

After pulling on the soft clothing, Tom followed Edd through the winding halls, holding himself. He never wanted this. He was worried that Tord would be even worse when he saw him again. He… he didn't want him to die. He never wanted that. 

Arriving, Tom suddenly felt scared, and a small part of him wanted to go right back to his room and crawl back under the covers. He was scared of what he was about to see, and the very thought sent shivers down his spine. He shook his head at the thought and followed Edd inside. 

"Oh god…" He whispered. Tord was lying there limply, freckles and dark bags standing out against his sickly pale skin. His caramel-colored hair horns were flattened against his head. He had a breathing mask on his face, bandages peeking out from beneath his pale blue hospital gown. Edd placed a hand on his shoulder, looking as uncomfortable as Tom was feeling. 

"It's gonna be just fine," Edd said, giving a shaky grin. Tom nodded but wasn't sure how to feel. He could already feel panic creeping upon him. Tom slowly approached the bed, feeling like he was walking on eggshells. He was scared. Edd helped him sit down, tears dripping down his own face. 

"Why...?" He whispered, wanting to hold his hand but scared he'd hurt him more. He moved to face Edd, a desperate look on his face. "Why do i feel like this? It hurts, Edd, I'm so scared and it hurts to see him like this... Why? I've never felt this way about him before."

"Oh.. tom" edd sat down next to him pulling him into a hug. "It's okay to feel this way, it's gonna be okay."

"Edd, edd please you have to help me. I can't take it, I feel like I'm gonna die! What if he dies? Why do I care? What's wrong with me? Why why why? You have to help me, I think I'm broken..."

"Tom!" edd said, finally quieting the franic brit in his arms. "You are not broken, there is nothing wrong with you, okay. I'm here for you, and here to help you. You're worried about him,and that's fine."

"But… why?"

"I don't know, maybe you do subconsciously care about him." Edd said, running his hands through his mousy brown hair. Tom sniffled, feeling Edd gently rocking him. He didn't know when he fell asleep, he just did.

______

"You're sure taking your time," Tom mumbled to Tord, though he couldn't hear him. He looked so peaceful now, and Tom could almost trick himself into believing he was just sleeping and not clinging to life. "Everyone keeps saying you won't wake up, but I know you will. You have to. You're strong, you keep coming back. You always come back, even when we all thought you wouldn't. That's what you do best… come back.." Tom was startled when teardrops hit the bed sheets below. He touched his face, surprised to find himself crying. He let out a weak chuckle, which soon turned into sad sobs.

"You always come back. Here we thought you were dead but you kicked death's ass. You always surprise me, commie, always do the unexpected. This time, you can't do that. Don't give up, you can't give up! You have to try, for me! Please Tord! You… You promised. You promised me you'd wake up, now you have to!!" Tom carefully crawled into bed with Tord, resting his head against Tord's chest. "I don't wanna lose you, I can't believe it but… I think I love you. You and your stupid smile, and voice, and laugh…. I love you Tord, I love you so much, please… Don't leave me…" 

A deep, rumbling laugh shocked him, and Tom shot up. Two tired red eyes peered up at him, a lopsided smile on his face. "Who knew, all I needed to do to be your friend again was get stabbed through the chest." Tord chuckled, clearly worn out, and tired. Tom wasn't in the slightest amused, and even felt hurt when he heard the word 'friend'. He wanted more than that.

"Tord…" He felt his lip tremble, and honestly, he didn't know what to do or how to feel. He wrapped his arms around the taller male's neck, burying his head under Tord's chin and just sobbed. "You big dummy how much did you hear?"

"All of it, Tommy, I heard it all. Thank you, for believing in me. I told you I'd wake up!" He sat up slightly, wrapping his arms around Tom too. Now straddling him, Tom relished in his warmth. Warmth meant he was okay, he was alive and well. He was happy. So very happy. "I think I love you too… Your beautiful smile, and voice, and…" Tord began to tickle Tom's midsection, electing giggles from the male, who was currently wearing his red jumper. "Your beautiful laugh! I love you Tom!" 

"You! You.." Tom paused again to look at him, at his smile, just listened to his breathtaking laugh. "Never leave me!" He leaned in, pressing his lips against Tord's. Tord flinched before he kissed back. Tord's hands found their way to his lower back, and Tom let his hands rest softly against his chest.

They separated, panting softly. Tord grinned, resting his head against Tom softly. He coughed quietly, but Tom could feel him shake against his frame. There was nothing to worry about, Tord was fine, yet... It was all so familiar! He felt a pang of fear in his chest, his breathing beginning to quicken. No no no no! Tord was fine, he couldn't lose him!

"Tord..?" Tom whispered, feeling his body shake even more. Tord sat up, clearly tired, which wasn't helping Tom's nerves. "What's going wrong?"

"Nothing, just a little tired." Tord smiled, kissing Tom softly. Tom cursed his messed up speech and just tried to breathe "How long was I out?"

"A week. You were on assisted breathing for a while." Tom mumbled, gripping onto Tord tightly. He could still feel his heart hammering in his chest "But—"

"Thomas, look at me," Tord said in an assertive, yet concerned voice. Tom shut up, only then realizing he was breathing quickly. Tears were still pouring down his checks. "What's wrong? You're panicking."

"I'm scared! I'm scared Tord! It was like I was back in the closet again, you coughing up blood on me. I could almost feel the blood on my skin again. I was so scared then, I'm scared now! I don't want to lose you, and I don't want to overwhelm you, but the thought of you sleeping makes me think you won't wake up again." Tom confessed, glaring down as tears blurred his vision.

He tried to clean his face, but they just kept coming! Tord cupped his face, crimson red eyes full of worry. "Tommy, I know it's hard, but you have to believe I'm going to be okay! I just woke up, and I'm tired and in pain, but that's normal."

"You're in pain! Am I hurting you?" Tom gasped, immediately worrying. Tord stopped him, chuckling softly. 

"Tom, please. I understand you're worried, but I'm not really used to it." Tom shut up, feeling bitter. What did he want from him?

"Well what do you want from me?" Tom frowned, feeling so many emotions at once. Why was he suddenly being so mean? "You want me to be mean? You want me to act like before?" Tord frowned in obvious worry.

"Thomas, is all this really necessary?" Tord said, trying to calm Tom down.

"I don't care what's necessary, commie! Fuck you, I spent this past week sobbing and shaking in fear, and its all your fault!" He snapped, and Tord flinched. He flinched, Tom was scaring him. Tom covered his mouth as a wave of guilt washed over him. "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. I…"

"It's…You know what? It's not fine! I get that you're scared and upset, you have every right to be, but don't take it out on me! I didn't ask to be so close to dying again!" Again. This was the second time Tom almost killed him. He looked down in shame.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, I-" Tom stopped himself, taking a deep, shaky breath. This wasn't about him, this was about Tord. He needed to focus on Tord. "Are you okay? You never told me if I was hurting you." His voice was quiet, soft.

"I mean, I don't feel too bad. The only thing that hurt was your words," Tom felt his heart drop. So he was hurting him… Tord's arms snaked around his middle, hands resting on the small of his back again, a smirk on his lips. "You know how you can make it up to me?"

"How?" he asked, and couldn't help but blush. Tord pulled him closer, kissing him gently. It was a softness he never expected from the rough and strong ex-military leader but warmly accepted, his strong hands making him feel safe and warm. Tom kissed back, letting his eyes flutter shut. 

"Tord! Tom!" Flinching, they both looked over to the door, seeing Edd and Matt standing there. Tord's face was so red he put his hoodie to shame. Tom slowly sank into his hoodie, wishing he could disappear forever. 'They just  _ had  _ to walk in while we were kissing and not, I don't know, when we were just talking?'

"Edd, Matt! It's so good to see you. I didn't scare you like Tom, did I?" Tord smiled awkwardly, swiftly moving Tom off of him. Tord was suddenly pulled into a tight hug. 

"Oh Tord! We were so worried!" Edd said, gripping Tord tightly. 

"Don't scare us like that!" Matt whined, shaking his head. Tord chuckled, hugging them back.

"I'm not planning on getting stabbed with another harpoon, so don't worry."

"Tom, why didn't you tell us he was awake?"

"Yeah!"

"I was keeping him busy." Tord winked, which just made Tom blush even deeper. Edd couldn't help but laugh.

"God, at least wait until you aren't in a hospital." Tord flushed as well, chuckling. 

"Sorry." he grinned. 

"We're just glad you're awake and well. We were so scared." Edd sighed. Tord hugged back, somehow dragging Tom into the mix. 

"You know I'd never go down like that." Tord grinned.

"Yeah, that's true." Edd chuckled. Tom closed his eyes, resting his head against tord chest. Tord was alive… He was okay. That's all that mattered to him.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, please leave a kudos and a comments on your way out! Your comments motivate me to keep writing.  
> Have a lovely day and stay safe out there


End file.
